


Just a pleasant voice

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [44]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: There are some trying missions





	

Kakashi when they had gotten the mission had no idea how it would get finished. Although he lied his ass off to his cute little genins about it he was still sweating kunais as he wracked his brain.

They were shinobi and masters of disguise. No one told him that singing would have to come into the equation. Masking a voice was easy. It was a whole different thing to sing. No matter how one altered the voice if you could not sing you just would be unable to carry the tune no matter what you did.

Another thing simply was the fact that his genins were not exactly singers. Sasuke would rather cut his throat than to sing. Kakashi knew by the look the boy’s face got when they lingered too long in the karaoke area. Sakura would but there was no way she would pull it off well enough for a mission.

This called for transformation and singing and, actually Sakura was better off as backup. In case the guy got handsy.

So they would have to wing it. Kakashi shoved the scroll into his jacket with a sigh. He almost missed the demon cats and beastly dogs. Anything but this.

“What’s the mission?” Sakura asked dragging him from his thoughts. Kakashi looked away from his little genins unsure to how he was to answer them.

“Kakashi.” Sasuke sounded annoyed. “What’s the mission?”

“Kidnapping and exchanging of information.” Kakashi said lightly. “But less kidnapping more rescuing and there needs to be a decoy.”

“You’re hiding something.” Naruto muttered mulishly and Kakashi sighed. They were far enough from Konoha that Naruto could not run back and beat the ever loving shit out the shinobi at the mission desk so he might as well tell them everything. He sighed and signalled for them to stop. And pulled the scroll from his jacket and begun to read.

X

“I’ll do it.” Naruto volunteered and Kakashi sighed.

“Obviously. You have the most chakra.” Sasuke snorted as he read the scroll. “Sakura and I will kidnap the singer.”

Kakashi placed the plan on the chances of going down shit creek with a healthy motor.

X

“Naruto?” Kakashi felt his mouth dry under the mask. Naruto pulled away from Sakura who uttered a sound of protest as she was interrupted with her applying the face powder to Naruto’s cheeks. “What’s going on?” He had just left them for a short while in order to scout.

“He likes young blondes.” Sasuke grunted as he checked his weapons pouch. “We did some digging so Sakura’s making Naruto look a little older so he doesn’t have to worry about a transformation. Then all he has to do is be the distraction.”

“I see.” Kakashi muttered in a daze as Naruto allowed Sakura to finish applying the powder. “Just face paint?”

“No.” Sasuke sounded cross. “I got lipstick and eye shadow too. Perfume too.”

“Right.” Kakashi nodded. “Fine idea.”

“And a kimono.” Naruto piped up before Sakura gripped his mouth shut. “Sorry Sakura-chan.” He mumbled.

“If you’re sorry keep still and shut up.” Sakura growled. “This is going to take a while and we still have to do the rest of you.”

The situation was causing a strange effect on Kakashi. He cleared his throat. Praised his cute team before he stepped outside and took huge breaths. Naruto… looked… he gritted his teeth and ignored the want that surged through him. Now was not the time. They had a mission and even if not he just couldn’t do it. He toyed with his hitai-ate. He could always preserve the memory with the sharingan but that just seemed wrong.

“Why is it so sheer?” Sakura sounded scolding. “Sasuke-kun Naruto can’t wear anything under that now!”

“How am I to know about this stuff?” Sasuke demanded. “And it doesn’t matter he’s the decoy.”

“If I catch a cold I swear I’ll kill you Sasuke.” Naruto gritted before he yelped.

“Hold still.” Sakura hissed. “I’m almost done.”

Sharingan memory preservation it was.

X

Holy shit. Kakashi’s book nearly slipped form his fingers and he had to scramble so the book did not hit the floor and throw off the game. Naruto was keeping the court captive. His eyes were closed for the moment but his voice was beautiful. How had he hidden it?

He was drawing everyone into his pace. The tears that ran down his cheeks with the sad parts. The peeks of blue for the sly parts.

“Sensei.” Sakura hissed and Kakashi cleared his mind and gathered his self. One last peek down to the blond that sat on the cushion down below in his element before he followed the rest of his team. The sooner it was over the sooner he could come back to see. He needed to see more.

X

“He’s good.” Sakura murmured when Naruto got the standing ovation. Kakashi nodded an agreement as Naruto got to his feet and gave a low bow. “He could make money off this.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.” Sasuke muttered his unsurprised tone caught Kakashi.

“You knew?” He asked curiously.

“He sings sometimes in the shower.” Sasuke shrugged. “It only shocked me the first time.”

“He does like the singing puppet shows.” Sakura murmured as they watched Naruto leave with their ‘host’ “That Naruto is always full of surprises.”

X

“So.” Naruto murmured and Kakashi looked around to Naruto. The two of them were trailing behind their steps shorter than Sakura’s and Sasuke’s Naruto had been scrubbed clean and divested of the kimono. Sasuke had informed them he had rented it.

Kakashi really did not want to think about where Sasuke had got such an eye catching sheer kimono for rent. Not knowing would make the report go better he was sure of it.

“So what?” He asked and kept his voice low. Naruto glared at him from under his eyelids and Kakashi had to fight away a smile at how non-threatening Naruto looked.

“What did you think.” Naruto stressed his voice low as well.

“You have a very nice voice.” Kakashi’s words hitched towards the end as he recalled how Naruto had sat on the cushion relaxed as if he had been born to such a role. It was a fight to keep his true feeling from seeping into his voice and to keep his pants from stirring. “You were very pretty.” Kakashi smiled. He opened his eye to find Naruto looking up at him quietly.

Naruto smirked up and him and Kakashi got a sense of dread a feeling that somehow something had slipped. “Pretty.” Naruto tasted and he smirked again and Kakashi could feel the amusement seeping from the boy. “Thanks. I guess I sounded good too huh.” He smiled. Kakashi flushed because somehow he had the feeling Naruto had caught him but he had no idea how or why. “Iruka-sensei told me you can use your emotions to trap people.” A quick look up at him. “Curious.” Naruto chuckled before he picked up pace to join Sakura and Sasuke, leaving Kakashi trailing behind a little lost. And a little hard. Naruto glanced back at him and he caught the sight of a teasing vixen. He swallowed hard before he continued with his lazy pace.


End file.
